The Secret Agent
by Sawaii 'chan' Nakamatsu
Summary: Sakura bekerja sebagai seorang agen rahasia.ia ditugaskan untuk merebut kembali dokumen rahasia yang dicuri 5 thn yang lalu oleh pengusaha kaya dan ternama Di Jepang.orang itu tak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan istrinya adalah Karin.bagaimanakah aksinya?


"THE SECRET AGENT"

CHAPTER 1:THE MISSION

Haloo,semua readersku!nah ini adalah fic pertama sawaii-chan!gomen kalo-kalo fic ini sangat ancur dan jelek banget!gomenasai sekali lagi ada romancenya pairingnya shikaino lagi dalam proses nih,readers!ya udah langsung baca sajaa…*lebay*.sawaii-chan terima flame dan saran readers nd ripiuwer(kalo ada).

Yosh!Happy Reading!

Summary:Sakura bekerja sebagai seorang agen ditugaskan untuk merebut kembali dokumen rahasia yang dicuri 5 thn yang lalu oleh pengusaha kaya dan ternama Di itu tak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan istrinya adalah aksinya?

"The Secret Agent"

Chapter 1:The Mission

Rated:K

Genre:Adventure

Warning:AU,Gaje

Enjoy's Read!

Don't Like Don't Read!

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

.

.

.

The Secret Agent:The Mission

(NORMAL'S POV)

Suasana kantor sangat ribut,para petugas penyelidikan di kantor ini sedang mencari seorang agen rahasia untuk ditugaskan.2 orang petugas penyelidikan sedang mencari agen rahasia yang sedang tidak dalam penyelidikan itu bernama shikamaru dan ino.

"ada berapa agen rahasia yang masih tersisa?"

"hanya tersisa 2 orang"

"tolong beritahu aku!"

"yang pertama adalah Hyuuga Hinata dan yang ke-2 adalah Sakura ,Hinata baru cuti kemarin setelah selesai misi pengintaian"

"baiklah kalau begitu,panggil agen rahasia Sakura!"

"baik!"

Ino segera memanggil sakura dengan panggilan rahasia agen.

The Secret Agent

Sakura yang sedang berjalan-jalan di taman di kagetkan oleh merogohnya dari kantung mengangkat panggilan dari tempat kerjanya.

"agen rahasia sakura,ini adalah petugas penyelidikan ino!anda dipanggil oleh pimpinan sekarang!" perintah ino.

"baiklah,tunggu sebentar"balas sakura singkat.

Sakura memutus sambungan teleponnya dan segera mencari kendaraan yang bisa membawanya ke stasiun bawah ia menemukan taksi dan memberhintakannya,lalu ia masuk ke dalam taksi itu pun melaju menuju stasiun bawah tanah.

Taksi itu berhenti di depan stasiun bawah membayar tarif taksi yang ia tumpangi lalu berjalan santai menuju stasiun bawah tanah yang ramai akan ia berjalan kearah gedung yang cukup ia masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

Saat masuk ino telah langsung menghampirinya.

"agen rahasia Sakura!"panggil ino.

"cepat antarkan aku menuju pimpinan!"perintah sakura.

Ino mengantar sakura menuju ruang pimpinan pusat penyelidikan rahasia mengetuk pintu dan sakura dipersilahkan pimpinan yang bernama Tsunade itu langsung membicarakan masalah yang harus ia tangani.

"agen rahasia sakura,maaf aku memanggilmu"

"tidak masalah,pimpinan"

"jadi begini,lima tahun yang lalu seorang pengusaha kaya dan ternama Jepang mencuri salah satu dokumen rahasia milik mau kau menyelidikinya dan merebut kembali dokumen itu."

"a-apa?mengambil dokumen milik kantor?"

"ya,orang itu bernama sasuke uchiha dan istrinya bernama Karin fotonya"kata Tsunade sambil memberikan sebuah foto.

"sekarang laksanakan!"perintahnya

Sakura berjalan keluar ruangan dan bertemu dengan rahasia yang bertugas untuk mengacuhkannya dan terus berjalan menuju membuka lokernya dengan kunci lalu mengambil 3 lembar pakaian,2 pakaiannya ia masukan ke dalam tas dan pakaian satunya ia bawa menuju ruang berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian lambang sayap di bagian kiri namanya di sebelah kanan lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan bawahan rok pendek dan stocking hitam juga sepatu dengan tinggi 10 mengambil berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari gedung naik ke dalam mobil tugas berwarna hitam yang ia kendarai sendiri.

The Secret Agent

Mobil sakura terus berjalan dan berhenti di pinggir merogoh saku roknya dan mengambil menelpon ino dan menanyakan alamat kantor dan alamat rumah keluarga mobil itu kembali berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah keluarga ,ia telah berganti pakaian menjadi seperti ia mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna merah maroon keluar dan membuka adalah Karin sakura memulai penyamarannya.

"err…apa benar ini rumah keluarga uchiha?"

"ya betul,anda siapa ya?"

"saya adalah jasa pembantu rumah tangga,apa anda mau menyewa jasa pembantu rumah tangga?"

"err,,,saya sih mau,tapi suamiku belum tentu"

"siapa Karin?"Tanya sasuke tiba-tiba.

"ini,jasa pembantu"jawab Karin.

"oh,kau mau?"Tanya sasuke

"ah iya,sekalian menemaniku di rumah saat kau sedang bekerja"jawab Karin

"baiklah,boleh"kata sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan Karin dan sakura.

"baiklah,aku menyewa jasamu"

"arigatou"

"mulai besok,kau bekerja di sini"

"baiklah"

Lalu sakura berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di samping rumah keluarga melajukan mobilnya menuju kantor Pusat Penyelidikan telah berganti pakaian menjadi semula yaitu dengan baju berjalan menuju ruang petugas masuk ke ruangan itu dan menemukan shikamaru,ino,naruto dan tsunade.

"bagaimana misimu,agen rahasia sakura?"Tanya tsunade.

"sejauh ini lancar,pimpinan"jawab sakura.

"lalu,apa info yang telah kau dapatkan?"Tanya ino.

"jadi,istri sasuke uchiha yaitu sendirian saat sasuke bekerja."jawab sakura.

"jadi,kau menyamar sebagai jasa pembantu?"Tanya naruto.

"ya,itu adalah cara satu-satunya untuk memasuki rumah keluarga uchiha"jawab sakura.

"bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya,agen sakura?"Tanya tsunade.

"setelah berhasil masuk dan dipercaya oleh Karin dan sasuke,aku akan meminta izin untuk bekerja dalam tarif saat ada waktu luang,aku akan menyamar sebagai pegawai di kantor sasuke"jawab sakura.

"jadi,begitu rencanamu?"Tanya shikamaru.

"ya begitulah rencanaku"jawab sakura.

"kau cukup cerdas haruno!"puji naruto.

"arigatou,sekarang tolong beri aku foto seragam pegawai uchiha coorporation,dan buatkan seragam itu untukku"perintah sakura.

The Secret Agent

Sakura keluar dari ruangan menuju ke duduk dan membuka berkas yang di berikan tsunade saat memberikan misi hanya berkas masalah membuka mencari data tentang Sasuke Coorporation dan tentang Sasuke menemukannya lalu ia bersiap untuk menjalankan misinya yang harus dibawanya harus dipersiapkan semuanya,termasuk energi untuk tubuhnya keluar dari ruangannya dan berjalan keluar dari kantor itu.

"sepertinya,berjalan kaki pada sore hari menyenangkan"

Sakura berjalan menuju taman yang tak jauh dari Pusat bersantai sejenak lalu pulang ke apartemennya.

~END~

Waw…akhirnya…cerita ini diterbitin juga…gomen ya readers..kalo chapternya itu pendek..yah mungkin chapter 2 cukup pairing romance di fic ini juga sangat sedikit karena ga ada genre udah deh readers...kalo fic yang bergenre romance itu masih nyari ide udah…karena udah baca ceritanya..sawaii-chan mohon untuk…

REVIEW

R

E

V

I

E

W

Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
